Snow in Your Voice
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Allen Walker x Reader/You! Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Exorcist, namun kau tak tahu bahwa dia seorang buronan Vatikan, dan bahwa dia adalah Noah. Bahwa Neah bersemayam di dalam dirinya, dan tiap saat mencoba menguasai dirinya saat ia lengah. Bahwa Noah pun memburunya layaknya kelinci dalam sarang harimau.Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu.
1. Chapter 1

Kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya seorang Allen Walker.

Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Exorcist, namun kau tak tahu bahwa dia seorang buronan Vatikan, dan bahwa dia adalah Noah. Bahwa Neah bersemayam di dalam dirinya, dan tiap saat mencoba menguasai dirinya saat ia lengah. Bahwa Noah pun memburunya layaknya kelinci dalam sarang harimau.

Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu.

**SNOW IN YOUR VOICE**

.

.

A D-Gray Man's Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer : D-Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei

.

Allen Walker x Readers/You

Warning : OC/OOC/(maybe) fail language!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Pagi muram di London kembali lagi. Dengan telaten, salju halus berwarna kelabu menutupi sebagian atap rumahmu dan keluargamu. Namun itu tak menyurutkan semangat kalian mencari sen demi sen untuk ditukar dengan makan malam kalian.

Maka kau pun bangun dari mimpi burukmu mengenai peperangan yang sedang terjadi di antara Inggris dan para tetangganya. Kau tidak mengetahui siapa yang memulai, tapi kau tahu persis bahwa sosok seorang abadi yang disebut Earl Millenium berada di baliknya. Ya, kau mengetahuinya dari ayahmu yang seorang peneliti, bekerja di Black Order sejak tahunan yang lalu, sejak kau masih belum bisa mengingat. Karenanya, sekarang kau dan adik laki-lakimu satu-satunya bekerja demi menyetor bahan makanan pada ibumu.

Kau menyadari salju yang turun, dan bergegas mengenakan gaun pagimu. Sebelah kakimu yang sudah mengenakan sepatu mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka, dan kau mendengar ibu dan adik laki-lakimu yang tertawa-tawa di lantai bawah. Bau bacon goreng, telur mata sapi kesukaanmu dan susu segar memenuhi kamarmu dalam sekejap.

"Kau baru bangun, kak?"

Kalimat pertama adik laki-lakimu yang telah beranjak dewasa menyambutmu. Kau hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan menunjukkan padanya amplop coklat tempat teks novel terbarumu yang baru saja kau selesaikan semalam. Mata coklatnya membulat, ia terlihat senang. Kau tahu persis, adik kesayanganmu menyukai novel yang kau tulis dan dengan senang hati mengantarkannya ke kantor penerbit sebelum dia melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi baru.

"Ibu berdoa, semoga kalian mendapat berkah dalam pekerjaan kalian," dan Ibu kalian tersenyum, tangan-tangan rampingnya membawa mangkuk-mangkuk makanan yang kemudian telah berpindah di tangan kalian. Senyum menghiasi wajah bahagia kalian bertiga.

Meski ayah kalian tidak berada bersama kalian, tapi kau merasa itu sudah cukup. Kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan kalian bertiga tak terelakkan, dan mutlak adanya, itu menurutmu. Maka kau merasa begitu aman dan nyaman di rumahmu, meski kau akan pergi sebentar bersama editormu demi mencari ide untuk novel yang baru.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi seharian ini, hanya di sekitaran London, dan mungkin aku tidak akan makan malam," ujarmu akhirnya. Adikmu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, dan menyahut. "Tenang saja, kak, aku yang sebentar lagi 18 tahun ini akan menjadi penjaga Ibu! Kebetulan aku akan pulang cepat, dan aku berusaha tepat waktu nanti, Bu."

"Pergilah, jalani hari kalian dengan penuh semangat!" Ibu kalian merasa bangga denganmu dan adikmu, dan kalian kembali tersenyum, bertukar berita dan cerita sembari menyantap sarapan kalian. Setelah merasa kenyang, kau segera pamit, mengapit tas tanganmu dan melambai pada adik laki-laki serta ibumu.

Kau tak tahu bahwa itu sarapan terakhirmu bersama mereka.

.

* * *

.

Dalam gelapnya malam di kota London, kau melihat dengan jelas api yang menjalar dan melalap apapun yang berada di dekatnya; tak terkecuali rumahmu beserta isinya. Kau menoleh panik, kanan dan kiri, berusaha menemukan dua sosok pertama yang kau temui di pagi hari. Namun mereka tak ada. Kau hanya bisa berlinang air mata tatkala para rekan adikmu menolongmu untuk berdiri dengan benar, sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menenangkan hatimu. Tapi kau terlalu sedih untuk mendengar apapun, kecuali satu suara yang berkelebat begitu saja dari seseorang, namun kau tak menemukan siapa.

"Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali ibu dan adikmu. Kau mau mencobanya?"

.

.

Kau tak ingat sejak kapan bulan sabit telah bertengger angkuh di langit malam dan salju lenyap entah kemana. Kau hanya dapat melihat pemandangan dua peti mati berhiaskan bunga di depanmu, dan seorang paman gendut, dengan topi yang sangaaat tinggi, dan cengirannya yang lebar, dan payungnya yang hanya seperempat besar perutnya, dan kakinya yang kecil. Ia memandangmu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kemudian ia berkata, suaranya yang seperti kakek-kakek menggema di ruangan luas yang kau tahu itu adalah gereja. "Selamat malam, Lady yang manis!" suara cerianya mungkin terdengar aneh, dan kau tanpa alasan merasa takut padanya.

"A-a-a! jangan takut padaku! Aku hanya menawarkan padamu…" si paman gendut melompat ke samping dan memperlihatkanmu model kerangka dengan helm yang aneh. Ia melanjutkan, masih dengan suaranya yang ceria, "…ini adalah boneka penuh sihir buatanku, yang bisa menghidupkan ibu dan adikmu! Yang perlu kau lakukan untuk menghidupkan mereka adalah hanya dengan memanggil nama mereka sekuat tenagamu!"

Ia tersenyum. Namun dalam bayanganmu yang takut tanpa alasan, ia terlihat menyeringai.

"Bagaimana, Lady yang manis?"

Kau melakukannya.

.

* * *

.

Teriakanmu menggema, dan kau berlari sekuat tenagamu. Kekuatanmu sebagai gadis berusia 19 tahun membuat gerak refleksmu secepat angin. Dan kau berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari tengkorak-berhelm-aneh yang bertuliskan nama ibu dan adikmu. Kau sadar sedetik kemudian, bahwa itu adalah prototipe yang akan membunuhmu, menjadikanmu AKUMA.

"KYAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAAATTT!"

Teriakanmu kembali menggema, dan kau melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarmu dengan harapan mereka akan berhenti mengejar ketika pecah. Namun yang kau dengar hanya tawa si paman-bersuara-kakek yang terbang dengan payung mininya itu. Kau tahu bahwa ini salah, dan kau telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Kau berharap ada seseorang yang menolongmu, namun kau tahu bahwa pastor atau apapun yang seharusnya ada di gereja malah meng-absen-kan kehadiran mereka; kau tahu dari mayat yang berceceran ketika kau menyusuri gereja.

Namun kau melihat utusan Tuhan datang.

Kau melihat malaikat.

Seorang pemuda dengan jubahnya yang entah bagaimana sewarna dengan rambutnya, seputih bulan yang bertengger di langit malam, menangkupmu dalam pelukannya dan kalian melompat tinggi menuju kerangka yang mengejarmu. Ia mengayunkan sebelah tangan-berkuku-panjang miliknya, dan kerangka-kerangka itu musnah dalam sekejap, menyisakan gaung teriakan yang kau kenali milik ibu dan adikmu. Dan kau sadar, entah sejak kapan paman-bersuara-kakek tadi menghilang.

Maka di gereja itu hanya kalian berdua, dan ia menatapmu penuh kekhawatiran. Ia menunggu kau menyuarakan pikiranmu, dan hanya suara isak tangis ketakutanmu yang terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tahu, kau pasti begitu sedih ditinggalkan seluruh anggota keluargamu, dan sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kau mengangguk kecil. Kau terlalu kalut untuk meruntut apa saja yang terjadi selama sehari ini, dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu datang menyelamatkanmu bagai pangeran berkuda putih. Masih dengan suara paraumu seusai menangis, kau bertanya, "kau… Exorcist?"

"…Ya," jawabnya pendek dan lama. Perubahan raut wajahnya seperti saat kau menyadari bahwa sekarang kau hanya sendiri. Kau ingin bertanya lebih jauh, seiring dengan sinar matahari yang mulai mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela gereja. Kalian berdua terdiam.

"Ah, matahari terbitnya…indah."

Suara pemuda itu bergaung, memecah keheningan di antara kalian berdua. Kau mengangguk. Kau setuju dengan kalimat yang ia suarakan, dan kau menyukai suaranya yang lembut. Kau menggenggam tangannya yang terlihat ringkih.

Kemudian kau sadar, suaranya tak hanya bergaung dalam ruangan itu, namun juga di hatimu.

"Namamu…?"

"Allen Walker."

"Apa kau…sedang dalam perjalanan?"

"Ng."

"Kau bisa…menginap di _cottage-_ku jika kau mau, sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini aku tidur di jalan. Oh, ya, siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja sesukamu, Allen Walker."

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana dengan Lady yang manis?"

* * *

.

.

Kau tak mengizinkan tubuhmu tidur, atau pun lelah. Kau mungkin melihat bagaimana Allen mendengkur bersama makhluk bulat bersayap berwarna kuning yang ia panggil Timcanpy di kamar tamu, tetapi kau berusaha untuk tidak tidur. Kejadian semalam telah membuatmu begitu takut, dan kau tidak ingin tidur dan mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan mengetik naskah sebanyak mungkin kemudian membuat teh ketika kau menyadari saat itu sudah jam sepuluh pagi.

Kau tak membangunkan siapapun saat itu, dan dengan tenang menata tea set. Kau menoleh cepat, menghadap kamar dimana Allen tertidur akibat mendengar suaranya yang bangun. Mungkin ia lapar, atau ia mendengar suara dentingan cangkir dengan alasnya. Kau merasa bersalah, karenanya kau menyiapkan scone dan selai lebih banyak dari yang biasanya kau siapkan untuk ibu dan adikmu ketika mereka masih hidup.

'Ketika mereka masih hidup'.

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalamu. Sekarang kau ingat kau hanya seorang diri, tanpa bisa mengabari ayahmu karena kau tak tahu dimana dia ditugaskan. Kau berspekulasi seorang diri, bahwa mungkin saja dia berada di Inggris, atau Cina, atau Amerika…

Kau tak sadar bahwa Allen telah berdiri di sebelahmu dengan raut wajah yang bahagia, melihat makanan yang ia anggap sangat melimpah; terbukti dari kedua matanya yang berlinang airmata. Kau pun tanpa banyak bicara mempersilahkan dengan senyum dan gestur tangan kedua tamu kalian untuk menikmati morning tea kalian, mendengar hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau dengan piring serta cangkir dan teko dengan alasnya. Kau melihat dari sudut matamu seorang Allen Walker. Kau tertarik mempelajari wajah tampannya. Kau melihat matanya yang berkilat ramah. Kau melihat ia tersenyum tatkala Timcanpy menelan bulat-bulat biskuitnya, dan kau menyukai cara ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk garis lengkung sempurna yang pas dengan porsi wajahnya. Sedikit menaikkan pandanganmu, kau melihat bekas luka berbentuk pentagram di mata kirinya dan bola mata kanannya yang silver penuh kilau layaknya peralatan minum the perakmu sementara bola mata kirinya menyorotkan warna merah darah yang menyala layaknya bara api yang menyala, dan itu sangat kontras bagimu. Kau menyimpulkan, bahwa itu bekas luka yang ia dapat saat melawan Akuma, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda berparas indah di depannya ini sebenarnya memiliki masa lalu yang jauh lebih kelam dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kemudian kau memutuskan untuk menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat dari pertanyaan yang mungkin mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Kau memutuskan untuk mengenalnya sebagai seorang Exorcist bernama Allen Walker dan peliharaannya yang bernama Timcanpy—sering Allen memanggilnya hanya dengan 'Tim' saja. Kau tak ingin bertanya darimana dia berasal; apakah ia dari Black Order atau seorang independen. Melihat rautnya yang menggelap saat kau menanyakan profesinya saja sudah merupakan jawaban kompleks yang membuatmu menyesal.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja kau menarik pandanganmu pada rambutnya yang acak-acakan, namun mengisyaratkan pada siapapun yang melihat bahwa rambutnya seputih dan selembut salju. Kau tak sadar bahwa saat kau mengagumi rambut putihnya yang malah menurutmu membuatnya terlihat sangat indah, sang Walker menyadari semua perhatianmu padanya, memilih diam dan mengelap Tim yang belepotan selai raspberry buatanmu.

"Teh buatanmu sangat enak, juga semua snack ini," Allen membuka pembicaraan kedua kalian sejak di gereja. Kau menunduk tersipu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kemudian menawarkan padanya. "Jika kau masih lapar, aku bisa membuatkan sandwich atau cottage pie untuk nanti siang?"

"Aah, terima kasih!" tanpa sungkan ia justru terlihat gembira. Kau langsung menangkap bahwa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh banyak makan, dan kau bersyukur bahwa kau baru saja menerima gajimu serta uang santunan dari kepolisian tempat adikmu bekerja yang mungkin memang tidak seberapa untuk membelanjakan dua kali lipat jatah makanmu selama sehari.

Allen Walker terdiam sejenak sebelum menyuarakan pemikirannya untuk membantumu mencari uang tambahan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, dan kau setuju saja karena kau ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuannya dalam beratraksi yang ia ceritakan kepadamu. Kemudian kalian sepakat membeli beberapa perlengkapan badut sore ini di toko termurah yang kau tahu.

Kau bahagia. Tanpa kau tahu alasannya, kau bahagia bisa bersamanya berjalan menyusuri daerah yang tak kau kenal dengan baik.

Kau bahagia saat bersama Allen.

Tapi kau tak tahu bahwa ia pun bahagia saat melihat senyummu.

.

.

Tujuh hari tinggal bersama Allen. Tujuh hari bersama seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkanmu, yang merebut hatimu, yang dengan senyumnya, membuat harimu terasa begitu ringan, membuat perasaanmu seolah dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu silver bercorak merah. Tujuh hari yang mungkin hanya dihiasi dengan kegiatan yang biasa.

Di pagi hari, kau terbangun saat matahari terbit. Kemudian kau menyiapkan naskah yang kau butuhkan untuk diketik, memasak air keperluan seharian, dan mulai membersihkan cottage tanpa membangunkan Allen. Kadang kala Tim akan bergabung dengan hanya bertengger di bahumu, kadang ia ikut menarik taplak meja-meja sebelum kau menggantinya dengan yang lain. Saat Allen bangun pada jam tujuh, ia akan membantumu membuat sarapan atau menata peralatan. Sembari mengobrol, kalian akan bertukar cerita mengenai apa-apa saja yang kalian temui saat kalian tidak berada di rumah; kau tidak menyadari bahwa di saat-saat tertentu, saat kau tertidur di tengah malam atau saat kau tak berada dirumah, Allen Walker akan bertarung dengan Neah yang ada di dalam dirinya, tapi tentu saja kau tidak tahu menahu apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dimiliki Allen. Kau sering mendengar pengalaman Allen yang menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya saat bersama ayah tirinya yang seorang badut sirkus, Mana Walker. Kau sering mendengar tawa lepasnya saat kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, seperti saat kau bercerita mengenai kekesalanmu terhadap editormu yang aneh.

Kemudian senyum bahagiamu akan mengembang.

Di satu hari saat kau luang, kau akan mendampingi Allen memberi pertunjukan dan kau menjadi gadis á la Victorian yang mengenakan topi penuh renda, membagi-bagikan permen pada anak kecil untuk kemudian menerima uang dari orangtua mereka yang terkesan dengan pertunjukan sirkus Allen. Dengan penghasilan Allen, kalian akan bergandengan tangan menuju toko sayur untuk membeli keperluan makan malam, kemudian menyuruh Allen membeli jas atau mantel baru mengingat mantelnya yang sudah sangat tidak layak dilihat. Allen tertawa. Akhirnya kalian membeli mantel Allen yang baru, dan kau menjahitnya sekali lagi untuk membuatnya awet selama mungkin, mengingat mungkin setelah ia meneruskan perjalanannya kembali, mungkin dia akan terlibat dengan pertempuran dengan paman-bersuara-kakek yang akhirnya kau tahu bahwa dialah sang Earl Millenium.

Kepalamu terasa terhantam sekejap setelah pemikiranmu.

Kau berpikir cepat atau lambat Allen akan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Kau mengintip dari balik dinding dapurmu saat mempersiapkan makan malam, melihat Allen yang duduk di ruang makan tengah memandangi jendela sementara Tim terbang di sekitarnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun ia sedang tidak berfokus pada apapun yang ada di depannya. Ia melamun, dengan bola mata yang seolah dipenuhi dengan kekalutan dan perasaan-perasaan yang tak kau kenal. Ia bahkan tak menyadari dirimu yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan Tim yang hinggap di bahumu penuh kejinakan.

Kau ingin memanggilnya, dan kau tidak melakukannya. Kau memandanginya lama-lama.

"Allen…jangan bersedih…"

Tubuhmu memutuskan untuk memeluknya.

.

.

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Author's Note :

haaaaiiiii saya kembali dengan berangan-angan ingin pacaran sama Allen...*kemudian dihantam fanclubnya*

saya terinspirasi ini setelah liat Kuroshitsuji edisi special 'Welcome to the Phantomhive', semoga kalian menyukainya haha. Tenang aja, bad end kok /dihantam

Setting cerita ini adalah tenggat waktu tiga bulan setelah Allen lari dari Central, ini adalah perjalanannya sebelum ditemukan oleh Kanda dan Johny XDa

Tapi saya bingung enaknya Link dimunculin ato nggak berhubung dia itu kan udah tau lokasi Allen dari awal...kayak ninja itu orang =w=)a *dan author di gergaji Link Howard*

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnya atau saya nggak akan melanjutkan ffn ini...ohoho /kabur

* * *

-Ashikaga Shu-


	2. Chapter 2 (Final Chapter)

**SNOW IN YOUR VOICE**

.

.

A D-Gray Man's Fanfiction

.

Chapter 2 (Final Chapter)

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Allen hanya diam saat kau memeluknya. Ia terdiam begitu lama sampai kau mengira mungkin dia tertidur, tapi kau salah. Ia akhirnya melepas pelukanmu, berbalik dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Terima kasih," katanya singkat. Suasana hening itu berubah tidak mengenakkan—bagimu—saat itu, dan kau pun mengangguk isyarat 'sama-sama'. Kau duduk di sebelahnya, mengusap bahunya untuk memberinya semangat.

"Apa kau akan meneruskan perjalanan lagi?"

"Hm, sesegera mungkin."

Kau terhenyak. Arti dari kalimat itu membuatmu berpikir bahwa kaulah yang telah menahannya selama ini. Kau pun bertanya kembali, "jika begitu, mengapa kau menunda keberangkatanmu, Allen?"

Kau dijawab dengan keheningan kembali. Allen terdiam dengan mata yang tidak menatapmu. Kau mengartikannya bahwa ia khawatir padamu, dan bahwa dia merasa berhutang budi. "Kita telah saling menolong," dengan lembut kau menjelaskan bahwa dia tak perlu menahan keberangkatannya lebih lama lagi. "Kau telah menyelamatkanku, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kau mau, dan itu sama sekali bukan hutang budi. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Allen, hutang ini bukan hanya sekedar dengan mempersilahkanmu berada disini selama yang kau mau."

"Ya, kau benar," Allen tersenyum, dan kau membalasnya. "Kau benar, Lady yang manis."

Allen mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajahmu yang sedih, menyemangatimu. Sesudahnya ia bangkit menuju dapur. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam hari ini, kau beristirahatlah. Ini ucapan terima kasihku sebelum besok aku berang—"

"Allen."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Allen terkejut dengan pernyataanmu. Tapi ia tersenyum dengan langkahnya yang tetap mengarah ke dapur. Ia menjawab dengan halus, dan kau mengartikannya bahwa ia menerima perasaanmu itu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi… terima kasih…"

Tapi dia tidak menawarkan perasaannya kepadamu.

Dan kalian pun menyantap makan malam itu seolah setelah ini kalian tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, atau itulah yang kau tangkap dari pandangannya yang ramah dan dalam, serta suaramu yang tenang. Kau menganggap Allen tak menyadari betapa sedih sorot matamu tiap kali kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke piringmu, namun dia menyadarinya. Karena itulah dia berbicara dengan nada yang tenang padamu.

.

* * *

.

Kau terbangun di hari berikutnya meskipun sang surya belum menampakkan dirinya sama sekali, dan menyadari suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar Allen. Kau beranggapan dia sudah bangun dan berbicara dengan Tim, namun tubuhmu yang melangkah terlebih dahulu sudah sampai di depan pintunya. Kau sadar, bahwa Allen memang tengah berbicara sendiri.

Dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Kau terhenyak. Siapapun yang berada di dalam kamar tamunya sekarang bukanlah Allen. Kau memutuskan untuk tak meneruskan kegiatan mengintipmu sebelum tiba-tiba pintu kamar tamu terbuka. Dan itu Allen.

Ia terkejut, sama terkejutnya denganmu yang tengah kebingungan. Ekor matamu menangkap tak ada seorang pun selain Allen yang berada disana. Maka kau pun mengira bahwa yang tadi hanyalah imajinasimu saja, dan kau bertanya padanya, "Kau bangun sangat pagi, Allen?"

Senyum segera menggantikan wajah penuh keterkejutannya. Mungkin ia tak menyadari seberapa banyak keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Mungkinkah ia bermimpi buruk?

Merasa masih khawatir dengan kondisi pemuda yang ada di depanmu ini, kau berusaha menanyakan kondisinya, yang kembali ia jawab dengan senyum ambigu isyarat dari 'aku tidak apa-apa, tak perlu khawatir'. Kau menghela napas, menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Allen yang memang sesekali timbul di hari-hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya kau tak pernah asing dengan kondisi seperti ini, dimana dulu kau selalu bertengkar dengan adik laki-lakimu jika ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kebanyakan kondisi ini tercipta tatkala adikmu sedang jatuh cinta atau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temannya.

Namun Allen berbeda; ia tak mempunyai teman seperjalanan kecuali Tim, dan ia adalah seorang Exorcist yang berdiri di garis depan pertempuran melawan Earl Millenium yang kejam. Tentu saja kau bisa menebak betapa kompleks masalah yang dihadapi para manusia terpilih itu.

Kau pun melangkah meninggalkan Allen. Batinmu merasa bersalah telah menahan Allen selama ini. Kau tak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan perjalanannya, dan kau malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cottage-mu.

Kau masih bergelut dengan pemikiranmu sendiri dan terhenti beberapa langkah dari kamarmu. Ya, kau terhenti ketika Allen Walker memelukmu dari belakang.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi, tubuhmu seperti membeku. Kehangatan yang tak pernah kau rasakan dari tubuh seorang pemuda berusia matang menjalar tatkala ia mempererat pelukannya padamu. Kau merasa kikuk tetapi nyaman alih-alih kaget. Kikuk karena merasakan betapa kau bisa mencium harum sabun yang dipakai Allen, dan nyaman akibat nafasnya yang berhembus tenang melewati tengkukmu, membelai pipimu dan terhenti di udara.

Kemudian kau teringat; ini seperti saat kau membaca sebuah novel romantis dan membayangkan adegan demi adegan romannya dengan memejamkan mata. Kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, namun kau tak merasa asing. Kenyamanan dan keamanan yang diberikan Allen hanya dengan sebuah pelukan melunturkan segala perasaan tidak enak yang kau rasakan sedari saat kau mendengar Allen mengatakan akan pergi ketika pagi tiba. Dan juga, kau merasa begitu kesepian saat kedua lengan kokoh itu meninggalkan tubuhmu dengan canggung.

Kau berbalik. Kedua bola matamu membeliak melihat betapa rona merah menguasai wajah Allen. Seorang Exorcist yang tujuh hari sebelumnya begitu gagah menyelematkanmu dari kematian sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang salah tingkah karena malu ketika Ibunya memberinya mainan yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan padahal ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tentu saja kau ingin tertawa, dan kau berusaha menahannya. Terlalu tidak sopan bagimu jika kau tertawa di saat seperti ini. Nantinya Allen pasti akan menganggapmu memperoloknya, begitu pikirmu.

"Allen…?" kau pun memanggil namanya untuk menyadarkannya dari ke-salah tingkah-annya. Kau meraih tangannya, dan ia tak menolak atau menepisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ti…tidak, aku hanya merasa bingung dengan diriku sendiri…"

Suara Allen menggantung, meninggalkan ekor kalimat yang ingin ia katakan, namun ia dengan segera menggeleng seperti ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia terburu-buru meninggalkanmu dengan rentetan kata-kata 'maaf', 'jangan dipikirkan', dan 'aku akan kembali tidur', terbingung-bingung sementara Tim terbang di sekelilingmu. Kau tak ingin meninggalkan pembicaraan yang menggantung, maka kau kembali menarik tangan Allen yang sudah hampir masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Allen? Selesaikan kalimatmu dahulu jika kau memang ingin mengatakannya!" katamu tegas. Allen, si kikuk barusan kembali terkaget-kaget. Rona merah masih menjalari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia membutuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Kau pun tersenyum, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kau merasa sungguh lega; ternyata ia pun memiliki minat untuk menawarkan perasaannya padamu.

"Allen…" kemudian kau pun mencoba mengatakan terlebih dahulu isi pikiranmu. "Jika kau telah mencapai tujuanmu, dan kau membutuhkan tempat untuk berteduh…kau bisa kembali kemari. Aku telah menganggap cottage ini adalah tempatmu berpulang, jika kau berkenan?"

"A…apa?"

"Jika kau tidak berkeberatan, kau bisa pulang kemari kapanpun kau mau. Kau mengerti, Allen?"

Hening melingkupi kalian. Allen Walker masih dipenuhi rona merah ketika ia mengangguk. Tapi kau bisa melihat senyumnya yang mengembang, dan kau tahu itulah senyuman tertulus yang pernah ia perlihatkan padamu, bukan senyum penuh kesopanan seperti biasanya. Allen mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padamu, mengelus pelan pipimu dengan memperlakukannya seperti pecah belah.

"Kalau begitu... sebaiknya kita kembali tidur lagi, Lady yang manis?"

"Hm, selamat tidur, Allen Walker."

Kalian merasa mungkin ini adalah mimpi indah yang terakhir mengenai peristiwa yang barusan kalian alami. Kalian tidak tahu apa nama perasaan itu, dan kalian merasa tak perlu mengungkapkannya karena kalian sudah cukup bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari yang silau membangunkanmu dengan segera. Ternyata kau bangun kesiangan—suatu hal yang langka yang kau alami. Kau dengan cepat mencuci muka dan mengganti gaunmu, takut kalau-kalau Allen kelaparan akibat kau yang terlambat memasak sarapan baginya.

Namun kau segera menemukan kejanggalan. Kau mendapati kamarmu yang telah tertata dengan tirai yang tersingkap rapi. Saat kau membuka pintu, kau dengan jelas melihat sarapanmu telah siap di atas meja makan: bacon dan sosis goreng, telur mata sapi, semangkuk salad sayur dan susu sapi segar serta secarik kertas. Kali ini kau memahami apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu. Karenanya kau mendekat, menarik kertas yang tertimpa wadah roti dan mendapati tulisan Allen.

Pagi itu juga Allen Walker sang Exorcist telah melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padamu. Ia mengucapkannya melalui surat karena ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa padamu.

.

.

_**"Kent begitu indah pagi ini saat aku bersiap melanjutkan perjalananku. Kau harus melihatnya nanti saat kau keluar rumah. Matahari yang langka terlihat di musim salju ini bersinar begitu cerah, dan aku berpikir mungkin ini memang saatnya aku pergi dari sini.**_

_**Kau harus tahu, bahwa selama tujuh hari itu aku tak meninggalkanmu karena beberapa alasan. Awalnya aku memang ingin menginap barang sehari saja, namun aku pun was-was jika saja Earl Millenium tak membiarkanmu hidup apalagi setelah aku menolongmu. Dan aku bersyukur dia tak datang lagi padamu. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah menghabiskan persediaan makanmu selama dua hari di hari pertama, karenanya aku pun berinisiatif mengganti uangmu dengan penghasilan sirkusku. Dan terima kasih atas peralatan yang kau beli untukku. Aku akan menggunakannya nanti untuk menghasilkan uang dalam perjalanan hingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak di penginapan, hehe.**_

_**Tapi tak cukup dengan itu. Kau sungguh manis saat tersenyum. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu pada hari ketiga dikarenakan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau sendirian begitu saja, dengan keadaanmu yang begitu rapuh. Aku ingin melindungimu. Kemudian di hari ketujuh, aku sadar aku harus pergi. Terlalu lama aku berada disini. Kau pun tentu sudah cukup kuat jika tanpa aku disana, begitu pikirku. Dan aku merasa kesepian saat memikirkan hal itu.**_

_**Karena itu aku bahagia waktu kau memelukku. Aku ragu, apakah aku harus membalasnya saat perasaanku mengatakan 'iya' dan otakku mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan aku mantap ketika kau mengatakan untuk pulang kesana kapan pun aku mau. Aku akan pulang secepat aku bisa. Aku pasti akan pulang, dan akan kuajak kau untuk mengunjungi rumahku yang dulu: Black Order.**_

_**Aah, setelah kupikirkan ternyata terlalu banyak hal yang kusembunyikan darimu. Terlalu banyak cerita mengenai aku dan masa laluku yang seharusnya kau dengar. Tak apa-apa, aku akan menceritakannya segera setelah aku pulang kesana.**_

_**Tunggulah, aku pasti akan mencapai tujuan perjalanan terakhirku ini. Aku akan memenangkan pertempuranku dengan Earl Millenium. Kemudian menemuimu.**_

**_Allen Walker_**

**_PS: Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Lady-ku yang manis?."_**

.

.

Kau tersenyum. Air matamu tak kau hiraukan meski mereka menetes berkali-kali mengaliri kedua pipimu. Kau tak akan mempertanyakan apapun mengenai Allen Walker, meskipun nantinya ia akan menceritakan apapun mengenai masa lalu dan jatidirinya yang sebenarnya. Kau tak peduli seperti apa dan siapa dia sesungguhnya.

Kau hanya tahu bahwa Allen Walker akan berpulang kembali ke cottage itu. Allen Walker yang memiliki rambut yang sewarna dan suara yang selembut dengan salju. Allen yang akan memanggilku 'Lady-ku yang manis' tatkala ia sampai di cottage ini. ALLEN WALKER-MU.

Meski kau tak tahu bahwa Allen mencintaimu. SANGAT mencintaimu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**xxxFINxxx**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author's note:

UHUK. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para penyanyi yang telah menciptakan lagu-lagu super romantis sehingga menginspirasi saya untuk membuat ini! *ber-ojigi sampai kram*

Weeeellll, itulah Allen Walker x Readers/You versi saya, silakan flame dan review sepuasnya lol. Tolong jangan minta re-publish ya, saya sumpah-beneran-mati-ide-banget-sampai-mentok habis bikin ini ffn, nggak ada lagi yang bisa ditambahin dan dikurangin. Btw, suratnya Allen terlalu OOC. I know. /dihantam Allen plus Neah.

Yah, saya angkat tangan untuk ending sesungguhnya apakah Allen akan beneran hidup atau nggak berhubung chapter terakhir -Man nyaris membuat saya putus asa…Orz. Maap tiba-tiba saya curhat. Anggap saja ending Allen vs Earl akan berakhir baik sehingga ia bisa pulang ke cottage kalian :3 *lalu kabur*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas segala dukungan (?) dan silent reader yang telah membaca fanfic ini! see you in next fandom~~!

* * *

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
